Langue de chat
by Nocake4you
Summary: Lorsque Sakura reçoit une invitation et qu'elle dévoile une manie quelque peu... féline... SasuSaku


Yosh!

Voilà un petit One-Shot qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Auteur**: Moi, encore et toujours;)

**Genre**: Romance

**Couple**: SasuSaku

**Disclaimers**: Sasuke et Sakura sont à Kishimoto-sama. L'idée est de moi.

**Averto**: Persos peut-être un peu OOC…

**Chronologie**: Je vous dirais bien d'oublier tout ce que vous savez sur les Next-Gen mais vous allez me taper alors heu… XD Bref, c'est dans la période Next-Gen mais Sasuke n'est jamais parti et tout le tralala… Pigé? )

**Music-Box**: Conte De Fées – Mille-Feuilles ( Vraiment bizarre? Oui, je sais. )

_**LANGUE DE CHAT **_

Sakura aimait Sasuke, c'était un fait. Son coéquipier le savait, son professeur le savait, le village le savait ( enfin, presque tout le village… ) et ça durait depuis des lustres. Tellement de facteurs qu'on aurait pu en faire une vérité générale, ça n'aurait sans doute choqué personne…

Cependant, étant donné que ce n'était pas une vérité générale, cet amour à l'apparence indestructible pouvait cesser à tout moment, périr comme le plus simple des ninjas lors d'une mission, partir, partir très loin et ne plus jamais revenir. Comme n'importe qui.

Le point faible de cet amour que portait Sakura à Sasuke avec force était tout simplement le sens unique. C'était Sakura qui aimait Sasuke et non l'inverse. Malgré tout, elle persévérait mais elle savait bien que l'amour non-réciproque était douloureux et se terminait un jour. Pas pour elle, c'était sûr et certain. Pas pour elle. Pas pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle se le répète pour éviter que tout ça ne tombe à l'eau.

Pour fortifier cette idée, Sakura se disait que sa relation… amicale avait évolué à l'égard du brun. Elle était passée d'une Sakura pleurnicharde à une Sakura forte. Non plus faite de sucre mais de fer, avec une volonté et des poings d'acier. Ainsi, si sa relation amicale avait évolué, sa relation amoureuse aussi. Entretenue depuis des années, celle-ci avait fini par fleurir de plus en plus ardemment, comme un petit bouton de rose si fragile au début et piquant à la fin. De puissantes protections, comme les épines d'une rose.

Malgré tout, Sasuke restait froid avec elle. Moins qu'avant mais toujours froid. La jeune femme s'y était habituée mais elle n'aurait pas été contre un peu plus de contact. Evidemment puisqu'elle l'aimait mais il ne semblait pas comprendre - pire, ne pas s'en soucier? – ces sentiments…

Aussi, quand elle avait reçu une invitation - certes, froide - de la part du descendant du clan Uchiwa, elle avait d'abord rougi violemment, comme à son habitude, comme à l'époque - elle s'en était d'ailleurs voulu d'avoir une réaction si puérile, d'avoir réagi… comme avant - puis elle avait bien sûr acquiescé d'un discret signe de tête et l'avait regardé repartir comme il était venu. La fille aux cheveux roses s'était posée des questions car il n'avait pas semblé avoir des soucis pour l'inviter aussi naturellement. On aurait presque dit qu'il s'en fichait… C'est pour ça que Sakura se posait des questions. Elle y avait cependant vite renoncé. Il valait mieux ne pas trop réfléchir et profiter d'une si belle occasion, même si ça ne mènerait à rien.

La jeune femme était arrivée à l'heure sans courir. Elle se devait de ne pas courir, juste pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle n'était pas une vulgaire gamine qui courait comme un chien après celui qu'elle aimait. Elle avait tranquillement marché vers le restaurant que lui avait indiqué Sasuke. Toute seule. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il vienne la chercher et l'amène. Sasuke restait Sasuke, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Ca ne la gênait pas. Elle se contentait de ce qu'elle avait à présent.

Arrivé dans le restaurant, la jeune femme le chercha du regard. Il était attablé devant la fenêtre et il la regardait. Il ne semblait pas avoir quelque chose de spécial sur lui. Tout d'un coup, elle se sentit stupide de s'être pomponné autant alors que lui ne semblait avoir fait que le minimum d'effort. Elle n'était pas comme Ino, tout de même, à ne s'occuper que de son apparence! Même si elle devait admettre que celle-ci avait évolué question caractère…

Ino! Sakura se retint à grand-peine de sourire en imaginant la tête de sa rivale si celle-ci apprenait qu'elle avait eu un rendez-vous avec Sasuke. Un vrai spectacle. Elle tenta de reprendre un air sérieux en s'avançant vers son compagnon de la soirée. Une fois posté devant lui, elle esquissa un sourire et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour lui souhaiter bonsoir, mais elle fut devancée.

«- Assieds-toi.»

La fleur de cerisier s'exécuta, en ayant plus l'impression d'obéir à un ordre qu'a une demande.

Celui qui l'avait invité se tenait assis devant elle, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes devant lui, les yeux fermés. C'était n'importe quoi sauf la pose du parfait gentleman. Sakura tenta de ne pas en tenir compte et se redressa un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable.

C'était étrange à dire mais elle était mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise d'abord à cause du silence qui pesait sur la table et qui semblait prendre du poids à chaque seconde passée l'un en face de l'autre. D'habitude, Naruto se chargeait de briser ce silence qui les entourait et il y arrivait très bien. Cependant, ce soir, il n'était pas là. Il devait probablement être chez Ichiraku, comme à son habitude. Ce restaurant n'ayant rien de semblable à Ichiraku, il était peu probable que le blond arrive et fasse gentiment tout capoter.

Ensuite, mal à l'aise à cause de l'attitude de Sasuke. Bon, d'accord, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le brun fasse jaillir de ses lèvres un flot de paroles et se mette à imiter son coéquipier blond. Sans doute avait-elle pensé qu'il ferait un petit effort, sinon pourquoi l'avoir invitée?

En fait, Sakura réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Etrange… Elle pensait pourtant connaître ce brun assit en face de lui et tout d'un coup, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un parfait inconnu. C'était désagréable.

Il fallait donc qu'elle fasse le premier pas? Oui, sans doute, sinon il ne se passerait rien.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu vas commander, Sasuke-kun?»

Il ouvrit si brusquement les yeux que Sakura tressaillit. Ses pupilles noires se fixèrent sur les siennes pendant un bon moment. Elle soutint son regard. Elle était habituée…

«- La même chose que toi.»

Forcément, à question stupide, réponse stupide. Sakura s'encouragea à rechercher un plat sur la carte que Sasuke pourrait aimer. Elle devait suffisamment bien connaître ses goûts après tout…

«- … Un bol de ramen?»

Dieu qu'elle avait été bête de proposer ça. Il la regarda avec autant de neutralité qu'avant mais elle sentit malgré tout qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle commande quelque chose de plus raffiné. On n'était pas à Ichiraku. La kunoichi dissimula ses joues rouges derrière la carte de commande…

«- Ca me va.»

Ah bon… Ca lui allait. Bien. Au moins une chose de réussi dans cette soirée. Elle plia la carte et révéla de nouveau son visage à son compagnon. Elle tenta un sourire sans en attendre un réponse. Sasuke était Sasuke. Sasuke ne souriait pas.

Ils passèrent rapidement commande et le bol arriva. Ils commencèrent alors à manger sans plus attendre. Sasuke attaqua immédiatement mais Sakura piqua légèrement dans le bol afin de récupérer tout ce qui était resté en surface et non en contact avec le bouillon fumant. Ce manège n'échappa pas à Sasuke qui cessa de manger et observa son invitée faire des petits gestes pour attraper tout ce qui aurait pu échapper à l'immersion et le manger.

Cinq minutes passèrent, pendants lesquelles la jeune femme ne semble pas remarquer que le possesseur des sharingans ne mangeait plus et la regardait.

A la sixième minute, il ne put retenir un rire qui arrive directement aux oreilles de Sakura et qui la figea net.

«- Nekojita, va…»

L'expression toute faite fut murmurée, si bien qu'on ne savait pas trop si Sasuke avait eu l'intention de la faire entendre à Sakura. Celle-ci l'entendit et, même si ça n'avait rien de méchant, le prit mal. On lui avait déjà fait cette réflexion, selon quoi elle avait une langue de chat et elle ne buvait pas le bouillon brûlant, comme n'importe quel japonais. A chaque fois elle le prenait assez mal et il n'y avait pas d'exception pour Sasuke qui continuait à rire doucement.

«- Sasuke-kun, je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse cette remarque…»

«- C'est pourtant la vérité, Sakura. Tu as une langue de chat.»

Sakura faillit répliquer mais elle stoppa net.

Combien de fois avait-elle vu Sasuke sourire et rire comme il le faisait à cet instant? Quasiment jamais.

A ce moment-là, il riait franchement. Il souriait franchement. Apparemment les Nekojita le faisaientt beaucoup rire. Ca avait beau être discret, c'était un rire franc. Si beau sur son visage. Ca le rendait encore plus mignon… Dommage que ça soit si rare.

Alors Sakura se mit à rire avec lui. D'abord d'un rire forcé, puis de bon cœur, tellement elle était heureuse de le rendre gai avec une manie aussi futile… Il lui semblait qu'elle redevenait la Sakura faible, la Sakura fardeau, la Sakura si peu intéressante aux yeux de son compagnon mais elle s'en fichait. Du moment qu'il était heureux.

C'était faible, c'était nul, c'était pitoyable de calquer ses émotions sur celle de Sasuke mais tant pis. Du moment qu'il était heureux.

Il suffit parfois de peu, comme on dit.

_**Owari**_

Et maintenant, place à l'info culturelle, car je suppose que la moitié d'entre vous n'ont pas compris cette histoire de Nekojita… Explication.

Normalement, cette expression taquine n'est pas censée vexer… C'est simplement que, à l'instar des chats qui n'aiment pas manger chaud, Sakura ne touche pas au bouillon brûlant du ramen. Sasuke lui dit alors qu'elle a une langue (shita ) de chat ( neko ).

Généralement, les japonais préfèrent attaquer les plats à base de bouillon lorsqu'ils sont encore très chauds.

( J'vous aurais bien mis les kanji qui vont avec mais je doute qu'ils soit acceptés après publition… )

Voilà pour la petite info culturelle de la soirée \O/

Review?


End file.
